Jormungandr
The ship with the largest ingame model, it's hard to miss it with an attack. As with the Wormship this is on the of the largest and most powerful ships for its ship class. Unlike the former however it's a living ship and has built in 180° targeting. Despite being able to mount twelve titan drives it has unremarkable speed due to its great weight. It's the only ship able to mount two Death Rays currently. In Event Horizon Frontier the weapon slots are changed from L/S to omni, allowing it to equip any weapons type. It has the biggest single weapon slot - 50 slots, which is almost the whole Megalodon weapon slots together. The Jormungandr previously came with a Worm Tail System module that couldn't be removed. This has since been changed to be built-in and provides the same effect as before. It creates several small tail segments behind the ship, each segment adding resistance. When the Jormungandr's tail is fully intact, the head has full 100% resistance to all damage types except special, making them invulnerable to head-on attacks. Player use The AI won't target the tail directly which allows ignoring most damage provided your foe isn't using an area of effect weapon. Ideally this should be armed with dual Death Rays. Small Repair Beam for healing or Plasma Thrower to destroy bases have situational usage. Players may find the Jormungandr more difficult to fly than other ships. Unlike others it cannot easily spin in place. Without forward momentum the head only has about 90 degrees of movement to each side from center. Beyond that, the tail will start wrapping around the head at a limited bend radius, and the turn rate will slow down drastically. At this point some turn commands may not even register. You will need to make longer wider turns, which takes getting used to. Strategy As all variants have passive health regen, slowly chipping away is not an option. Best countered with missiles or Holy Cannon. On the upside it's a lot easier to target the tail now! Giving the 180° targeting extreme caution should be taken while approaching and ideally done from behind the head. *'Non-veterans ' are rather slow, have limited range and health although a few drones to protect up close. Easy to safely destroy at range. *'Veterans' have around triple the health of the previous tier and upgraded drones. Furthermore the Laser is replaced with the Tartarus's AI-only no-type Heavy Vampiric Ray M2. As with before these are best dealt with at range, the Vampiric Ray being very dangerous and capable of quickly healing the ship too. *'Double Veterans' have around 70% more hp than the previous tier and also use 24 instead of 6 drones, and gain a Heavy Antimatter Bomb M2, Black Hole Generator, HLBM2 and Heavy Acid Missiles. At this point getting in range is asking for trouble. Additional information * The Jormungandr can be encountered as a lone boss at rescue beacons, defeating it grants the player several stars, alien artifacts, and some other common loot such as Credits, and equipment. * If the Jormungandr is recalled after losing its tail, a new one will grow back when it is redeployed. * The tail's hp scales with its level and the armor on the main body. Gallery Screenshot 2018-01-24-19-42-05.png|Default Layout Screenshot 20180309-185317-1-.png|Veteran Layout Screenshot 20180309-185332-1-.png|Double Veteran Layout Trivia * It is named before the Jörmungandr in Norse Mythology, and is based on it. The Jörmungandr is a serpent that is said to encircle Midgard with its enormously long body, similar on how Jormungandr is the largest ship in-game based on model and design. (Harbour is the largest ship in-game in terms of ship slots) * It is formerly named Wormship, similar to its battleship variant. Category:Capital Ships Category:The Swarm Category:Ships